The Truth Through Dancing
by In Dreams with Legolas
Summary: There is a Hogwarts Dance. What are Herm and Hydra up to? Find out!


  
  
  


It is after dinner time at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat to gather attention. The chattering of the students stop at once as they all look at their Headmaster. The wise wizard is wearing deep maroon robes today. It looked both frightful and loving all the same. Dumbledore's eyes move from the Ravenclaw table to the Slytherin table, then he clears his throat once more before speaking.

" My bright students of Hogwarts! All of you had done extremely well on the first term of exams. Why, there have never been better marks in two centuries!"

The whole room erupts at this remark. Dumbledore clears his throat again, and nothing could be heard after that.

" Yes. I'm sure all of you are quite proud of yourselves as I am. Earlier this moring, the faculty, staff, and I, have decided that we should allow you all to have a Ball tonight, in honor for all your hard work. And to make it interesting, the theme will be..."

The whole room goes absolutely silent as Dumbledore makes his careful deliberation. The Headmaster's face lights up kindly as he finishes his sentence. "...a Muggle club." There were about nine cheers from the students: Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, Hydra Darken-Violet, Justin Finch-Fletchy, and Veronica Smith from Ravenclaw. They all went silent immediately when they noticed the other students staring at them. Some look excited, others look horrified, some Slytherins look like they're about to throw up.

" Now," continues Dumbldore. " the dress code is muggle clothing. No robes, if you please. Anything may be worn tonight (as long, of course, it is muggle attire). There will also be a D.J that plays muggle songs. All this will begin here at eight o'clock 'till two in the morning. Anytime after that, is up to your Head of House. Off you go, now, to get ready for the first Muggle Dance in you honor."

The whole room begins to buzz with excitement. They were mostly talking about how good muggle clubs are like. Others were complaining (like the Slytherins) that Dumbledore was off his rocker by bringing Muggle...activity in tune with the Wizarding. It is great that they have a dance, but with Muggle _music_. It's just all wrong, or so, some thought.

" Who wears muggle clothes anyway?" asks Goyle as the Slythering house make their way to the tower. Draco and Hydra roll their eyes at his stupidity for the umpteenth time that day.

" We all do, Goyle," snapps Hydra. " Are you meaning to tell me that you have _never_ worn muggle clothing?"

" I never said _that_."

" Then why imply that you never have, damn it." adds Draco. He _hates_ it when Goyle did the stupid things he always does. Besides, he had better things on his mind, and he didn't need stress or ignorance. He just had to concentrate on looking good for the dance (not that it is hard for Draco Malfoy), and there is just the right attire to do it. Suddenly, Draco's cheeks flame into crimson as the Gryffindors cross their path from the left. His eyes land on a raven haired boy.

" Hey look, Herm, it's your _girlfriend_," says Ron laughing as he looks at Hydra. She glares at him then looks at Hermione, who flushes slightly pink.

" I have to talk to her," says Hermione quietly and leaves the line. A hand reaches out to grab hers.

" You're going to get in trouble," says Harry and nods his head in McGonagall's direction. " She'll _kill_ you if you're late, and we only have one hour to get ready. Besides," a smile plays on his rosy lips. " I'm sure whatever you have in mind can _wait_ 'till the dance?" He looks up at Hydra staring at them in slight jealousy. An emerald eye winks her way in reassurance. " But I think I had better let you go before there is a large platter with my head on it. She doesn't seem to happy about all this." His emearld eyes turn back to light brown.

" You're too good to yourself and me, Harry. Besides, if she did _anything_ to you, she'll be sleeping alone for a whole month." A non-Hermione smirk recovers her innocent smiles. She and Hydra have been half secretly dating since three months ago. Most Slytherins know, all Gryffindors know, yet, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seem to be oblivious to this fact.

Ron sighs. " You know Hermione, sometimes I wonder where the true innocence has gone. Ever since Violet over there has, uh, _influenced_ you, you've never been the same." It is true. Hermione seems to be more of a girl she wouldn't be if it weren't for Hydra. Although, Hermione did still study alot and she could relate more to Harry and Ron with rules and such. No one could say it didn't do any good; because it did.

" Don't worry, Ron. You'll get yours." Hermione smiles and walks into a corridor secretly with Hydra, slipping away from the moving lines. They disappear into an empty classroom, only seen by Harry's, Ron's and Draco's following eyes.

Harry glances at Draco, who turns away almost immediatly, avoiding eye contact. Harry shruggs it off and walks with his line to the Gryffindor Tower. He had felt the Slytherin's eyes on him all during dinner, and then some when the dance was announced. He could be plotting some wild way to humiliate him, but just for now, Harry wouldn't let Malfoy get under his skin. _Tonight is going to be great, with or without Malfoy's consent,_> he thinks as McGonagall tells the Fat Lady the password (lemon squirt).


End file.
